


[podfic] Siri

by LarrysGlassCloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters buy Castiel an iPhone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Siri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786720) by [LarrysGlassCloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset). 



Enjoy! This is my first podfic, so I'd really appreciate some feedback (kudos if you enjoyed it, a comment on where I could improve, etc)

 

http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/siri

<3


End file.
